Falling to Pieces
by TwilLil
Summary: She finally knew what it was like to be free. Here on stage with her four best friends, she didn't want to be anywhere else. The Marauders are a world famous band. Yet they still face struggles, in a world where being famous is the norm, The Marauders struggle to remain independent. But with betrayal and romance in their midst who knows what they'll do. SBRL JPLE
1. Prologue

Prologue

Our story begins in a dark, dusty room, void of all but a piano and a young woman.

She sits at the old instrument, tapping the keys in a nonchalant manner, her mind seemingly lost in space. Lightly shaking herself out of her trance, she places her hands over the keys, properly poised, as she was so vigorously trained to do when she was little, and began to play.

Her hand worked in the most magnificent ways, hitting the keys just enough to make the notes come out perfectly, but not crushing them underneath her fingers, ruining the delicate, beautiful sound of the song she was playing.

She played like a prodigy, and the one thing that was better than her playing was her angelic singing, which was apparent when she started to sing the song.

" _I heard that you're settled down_

 _That you found a girl and you're married now._

 _I heard that your dreams came true._

 _Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you…"_

Her soft voice drifted under the door of the old music classroom of her high school. She gave the piece her all, thinking that she was alone in the school and it wouldn't matter how loud she sang.

Her dark auburn hair fell over her shoulder and into her sparkling green eyes, but her tiny frame was so focused on the music that she didn't notice it, instead staying engulfed in her sanctuary.

The music.

" _Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

 _I wish nothing but the best for you too_

 _Don't forget me, I beg_

 _I'll remember you said,_

 _Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

 _Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"_

Another thing she didn't notice was the boy of about eighteen with uncontrollable raven hair standing outside the doorway, entranced by her voice and her playing and, well, everything about her really.

He couldn't see her, but was falling in love with her musical abilities.

James Potter had an ear for music (or, so his father, owner of one of the largest record companies in the world, said he did) and could pick out talent from miles away.

Whoever this girl was, she was _amazing_.

So amazing that James, having no tact whatsoever, just walked in and sat down next to her, frightening her out of her wits.

"Good lord! You gave me a right scare! Who are you anyways?" she asked, turning towards him, before screaming out, "James Potter!?"

"Well well well, if it isn't Lily Marie Evans! I didn't know you had talent!" James smiled at his old rival.

Rolling her eyes, Lily muttered, "Of course you wouldn't, because your head's so far up your own arse that you can't see what's right in front of you, you twit. And don't use my middle name, James Fleamont!"

"Ah, I missed your little insults, lovely. But back to the whole music thing. You're seriously incredible! Play some more!" James said eagerly.

"How long were you even there, anyways? I didn't hear you come in." Lily asked, trying to avoid playing for him.

"Ah ah ah, I see what you're doing, and you aren't getting away with it. Play something."

"Fine, what do you want me to play? I take requests you know." Lily drawled sarcastically.

"Oh har har, now seriously, play something." James prodded.

"Ok, ok, here we go."

She reluctantly started to play, and a few notes in, James knew exactly which song she was playing, and started to sing along to the bass part.

" _Is this the real life?_

 _Is this just fantasy?_

 _Caught in a landslide,_

 _No escape from reality._

 _Open your eyes,_

 _Look up to the skies and see,_

 _I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,_

 _Because I'm easy come, easy go,_

 _Little high, little low,_

 _Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me"_

The next six minutes were filled with them both singing "Bohemian Rhapsody" as loudly and obnoxiously as they possibly could. They didn't care who could hear them, because no one could anyways. They were the only ones in the barren school.

By the end of the song, James was up and dancing like an idiot with an air guitar, and Lily was laughing so hard that she couldn't even finish playing.

"So," James panted, out of breath from his own antics, "You're a Queen fan?"

"Duh." Lily rolled her eyes, the effect ruined because her smile was so wide, and pointed down at her shirt.

Across the black t-shirt, the members of Queen's faces stood prominent against the black background.

James smiled and asked, "Are you a Mercury kind of girl?"

A small smirk fell into place on her lips as she replied, "Nope. I'm more of a John Deacon fan myself."

"We, my darling Lilykins, are going to be fantastic friends."

"We're already enemies you imbecile."

"We were, but how about we get a fresh start, yeah? Here, I'll go first," He said, shaking out his shoulders before spinning around once, plastering a smile on his face and sticking out a hand.

"Hi, I'm James and you are just about the loveliest creature I've ever seen. I mean this hair! Did you pay to get it that way? It's absolutely gorgeous." He joked, putting on a fake posh accent.

"You, good sir," Lily mimicked, faking the accent too, "Are an idiot. But, I do suppose we could try to be friends." Smiling slightly as she relented.

"Great, now that that's taken care of, what'd you say we form a band?" James suggested spontaneously, and Lily's mouth dropped open.

After gaping at him, her mouth opening and closing like a fish, for five minutes, she finally sputtered, "What?!"

"Come on, it'd be fun! You're good, and you could make it big! You just need instruments to back you up and, lucky for you, you're looking, at a guitar player." James smirked, running a hand through his hair.

"Ok… but what about other instruments, hmm? Bass, piano, drums, or are you just going to be my one backup player and sprint around playing everything?" Lily asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I… I know some people. Let's just say that. So, are you in or what?"

Lily took in his pleading look, struggling with an internal battle. She'd always wanted to be a singer, but had never had the courage or opportunity to do so. And now, here was the golden ticket to living her dreams, standing in front of her face- except, in the form of a gangly (except admittedly attractive) teenage boy in faded black jeans and a beatles t-shirt.

And yet, even though she wanted it so bad, there was something holding her back, in the form of an overbearing older sister.

Her relationship with Petunia hadn't been good since she came onto the music scene when she was eleven. Her sister believed it was a total waste of time, and nothing would come of it. The way Lily felt about the music and her natural pull towards it had made her not very normal in Petunia's eyes. She wanted so badly to mend that relationship, but knew it would hurt her worse than losing her sister ever could if she were to give up the one thing that could make her future the way _she_ wanted it, not anyone else.

With one word, her future would be decided, all she had to do was speak.

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lily looked around the abandoned warehouse. Putting a hand on her black, denim clad hips, she turned to the man next to her.

"Well Moony my man here's the place I was telling you about." She said her eyes scrutinizing the horrible mess that laid before them .

"Lils, I like it and all, but don't you think it's a little too much work for a bunch of seniors?"

"No," she scoffed, "Come on Rem, it's the perfect place to practice, there's no one but my parents for miles."

"You sure no one will care that we're here?"

"It's fine Rem. No one's been here in years."

He sighed reluctantly "Ok let's call the others and we can get started."

Lily smirked, "I knew you'd agree." She couldn't help but imagine how the others would react. Sitting on the dusty, hard ground she began to text. Sending three separate messages to her three friends, giving them all the address of the dilapidated warehouse they currently sat in. She began to sing, nothing really, just nonsense. Her ramblings kept her and Remus amused as they waited for their friends. 15 min later, they arrived.

"I guess that's why you're the singer." James said stepping into the warehouse, followed by Sirius and Peter.

James smirked slightly at the sight set before him. His hazel eyes twinkling happily at the redhead sitting at his feet. Then grimacing in disgust when seeing the state of the warehouse the five were currently occupying.

"Damn, Lil, couldn't you have found a better looking place for us to use?" Siris said stepping forward to look at the horrible looking place around them.

The warehouse itself was in great condition, nothing really needed on the outside except a fresh coat of paint. The inside however has covered in debris and animal droppings, as well as many beer cans and cigarette stubs. This was a job that was going to take them all summer and the rest of their senior year. But with jobs and school, Sirius had no idea how they were going to do it. Apparently, Lily was thinking the same thing.

"This is gonna be hard." She muttered finally getting to her feet.

And hard it was, she sighed as she thought back to those days. Lily smiled as she remembered the long days spent singing and dancing and cleaning. Those were the days playing for fun, getting gigs whenever they felt like it. But now, The Marauders were one of the biggest international bands out there.

A voice knocked her out of her stupor, calling, "Lily! We need you on stage now! You ready?" She turned to look at the owner. A young man with dark brown hair and blue eyes stared at her.

"Yeah Tyler I'm ready." She responded gracing him with a small smile. The man called Tyler wasn't a member of the band, but he was still part of the team, taking care of all the sound for the show. He was also one of Lily's best friends.

"Well then get on out there! The boys are waiting. Good luck Lil!" Tyler called as she walked off.

Shaking off her nerves, she made her way to side stage where she stood with James and Remus, who entered the stage from the same side as her. The boys greeted her with nervous smiles. Lily did a few jumping jacks to get rid of excess nervous energy bubbling inside her like a potion brewing in a cauldron.

"Nervous, Red?" James chuckled and she hopped on one foot in circles around him.

"No, not at all, what gave you that idea?" she asked, knowing full well he could practically read her emotions on her face.

But apparently, he didn't think enough of it to comment on it, merely smiling at her and saying, "We're on."

As they walked onstage the crowd began screaming as everyone took their respective places.

Sirius placed himself in the back to Lily's left, sitting down at his prized drum kit that was on a bit of slightly raised stage. James was on Lily's right with his dark red fender guitar, and Peter was to her right with his bright green bass. Remus was behind her to her right, him and his keyboard slightly raised just like Sirius was. Lily was smack in the middle, microphone in hand.

"Hullo London! How are you feeling tonight!" She yelled, an ecstatic smile spreading onto her lips.

The crowd screamed in response, but only this time, it was louder and more enthusiastic than ever. Lily felt exactly at home under the bright spotlights.

"We're The Marauders and tonight we're gonna start with one that I'm sure you all know, from our latest album 'Wildest Dreams,' _Misery Business_." (actually by Paramore)

(A/N Hey guys just so you know we own none of the songs being used in this fic. All of these songs are pre written by awesome bands and we just happen to be using them, sorry this is what you get when you have two authors that are too lazy to write our own crap)

" _I'm in the business of misery,_

 _Let's take it from the top._

 _She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock._

 _It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

 _When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

Somewhat in her own little world, Lily walked over to where Remus was standing and tapped his cheek while she sang that last line, then hopped down and sauntered over to Sirius' drum set, all the while dancing around too.

 _I waited eight long months,_

 _She finally set him free._

 _I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me._

 _Two weeks we caught on fire,_

 _She's got it out for me,_

 _But I wear the biggest smile._

 _Whoa, I never meant to brag._

 _But I got him where I want him now._

 _Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

 _To steal it all away from you now._

 _But God does it feel so good,_

 _'Cause I got him where I want him now._

 _And if you could then you know you would._

 _'Cause God it just feels so..._

 _It just feels so good._

During the second verse, she moved to the rhythm in front of Sirius' drum set, and then started to swagger towards James' spot on stage as she reached the bridge.

 __ _I_ _watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving..._

James had a guitar solo here, so Lily jumped around near him, bobbing her head and whipping her auburn locks all over the place, and didn't notice James watching her with an amused smile playing on his lips.

 _Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good._

She finished off the song back at her previous spot at center stage, excited butterflies swarming her stomach. The lights dropped as the crowd began cheering with renewed vigor. When the lights were completely out a new voice began to speak.

"Hey guys! This next song is also from our next album 'Wildest Dreams.' This one is called, _Teenagers_."(A/N by MCR a wonderful band.) James told the screaming crowd.

As the music kicked in, only two spotlights appeared on the stage, highlighting just Lily and James, the lyricist and the guitar.

" _They're gonna clean up your looks with all the lies in the books, to make a citizen out of you…_ " Lily started, smiling towards James, and he nodded back.

"To the first, incredible, sold-out show of our world tour. To new beginnings!" Sirius toasted with his plastic coke bottle.

"Sirius, you're an idiot, you know that? But I suppose I have to agree that tonight has been insane." Remus commented from his seat on the beat up, leather couch in their dressing room.

"I, for one, have to agree with Sirius, and do believe a toast is due. To a wonderful night full of friends, family, and hot babes in the audience!" James said, lifting his own bottle of water.

"Lily, I swear, we're the only two that are sane in here." Remus commented, rolling his eyes at the antics of his friends.

"Hey, now wait a minute! What about me?" Peter asked offendedly.

Glancing over at his short friend, Remus looked him up and down appraisingly and said, "My previous statement still stands."

"Hey!" Peter shouted indignantly.

"I resent that Moony!" Sirius glared, looking more like a petulant child than anything that could hurt Remus.

"I do too, Remus! I'm sane!" James scowled.

"No you aren't, Potter." An exasperated voice piped up. It was Lily, stationed in front of the brightly lit vanity mirror, attempting to scrub her stage makeup off.

"Ah, Lilykins. If you say it, it must be true. You hear that, guys? Doctor Lilykins says that I'm certifiably insane." James smirked at the guys, knowing he was pushing Lily's buttons.

"God you're so stupid. And stop being annoying. I can tell you're doing it on purpose, you've got that little mischievous twinkle in your eyes." Lily said huffily.

"So maybe I am being annoying on purpose, my dear flower," James said, throwing an arm around Lily's shoulders, "But you love me anyways, don't you."

Sighing, Lily replied, "I'm afraid I've grown to love all of you. And what a shame it is."

There was a chorus of "we love you too, Lily"s from the rest of the band.

"So," she started, snapping her makeup bag shut, "To the buses, shall we?"

"TO THE BUSES!" The boys shouted, running out of the room.

Lily just rolled her eyes and trailed after them. She couldn't help but smile slightly when she saw the boys go into their suave, rockstar mode. She herself did as well as they made their way outside. The crowds immediately swarmed around them, being held back by the security. They didn't stop for autographs or pictures, but made their way to the buses gracing fans with smiles only.

" _Oh my god James! He's even hotter in real life!"_

" _Is that Sirius? I think I might faint."_

" _Remus is so quirky and adorable, I mean look at that jumper!"_

" _Peter is actually kind of attractive! Who knew?"_

" _They must be so cool to live with. Lily is so lucky!"_

Those were just some of the comments she heard, (the less vulgar ones, at least) and when someone called out that last one, she rolled her eyes and shook her head slightly, continuing on towards the buses.

 _If only those girls knew what big dorks they all are._

When she looked up, she realized that everyone else was already on the bus, and she was still about twenty feet away. There was a security guard trying to block the door from fans so they couldn't get in, so she knew she had to hurry.

She quickly scampered towards the bus, keeping her head down as she weaved through the crowd of fans.

Saying a quick thank you to the security guard, she got on the bus.

"There she is, welcome aboard Lovely!" Sirius shouted from her left, throwing an arm around her shoulder and playfully ruffling her hair.

Shoving him off, she looked around the bus and asked amazedly, "Is this ours?"

"No duh, Lily, of course it's ours. It's kinda why we're on here." James chuckled patronizingly, before wandering off somewhere. But Lily paid him no heed, only paying attention to the incredible bus.

The interior had leather couches built into the walls where Peter was sprawled out, and there was a small two person table to sit at. On the wall was about a 32 inch flat screen tv with speakers on both sides. There was a rather small kitchenette with a mini fridge, a microwave, and a few storage cupboards. There was a door to her left after the kitchen that held a toilet and a sink, and then another wall directly in front of her.

"Is this it?" she asked curiously, "Where will we sleep?"

"Push the button." Peter said eagerly.

"What? What button?"

"That one, Lils." Remus said quietly, amusement evident in his pale grey eyes. He pointed to a little green control pad on the wall next to her.

Nodding, she pressed the button, and the wall ahead of her slowly slid away, revealing a room with six bunks in it.

"One bunk for each of us, and then a junk bunk for all of our stuff." Remus informed.

"Oh this is so cool! Look! It has a little dvd player!" She exclaimed as she jumped up to the top bunk on one side. She pulled her privacy shade shut and had just started to relax when she heard screaming coming from yet another room.

"NO NO NO NO!"

"YES YES YES YES!"

"Wha- there's _more_ to this thing?" She asked incredulously.

Sighing, Remus beckoned for her to follow him, and she did so without question.

Leading her through another sliding doorway, she came into the back room of the bus.

There, sat on the couch in this room in front of an even larger television, were James and Sirius, battling to the death on the playstation, playing Mortal Kombat.

"You guys seriously brought a playstation on here?" Lily raised an eyebrow at them.

"Hey Lils, we're gonna be on here a lot for the next few months. I mean, sure, we'll be at hotels and shows a lot too, but this will come in handy. You know, keep us entertained." James said distractedly.

"Fine, but Sirius, give me your controller, I want to play." She demanded.

"Hey!" Sirius protested, "Why do _I_ have to give up my remote?"

"Because I want to kick James' butt, that's why."

Sirius smiled mischievously, handing her the controller and she plopped down next to him.

"You ready to eat some Scorpion flames?" James taunted.

Laughing, Lily said, "No way."

She picked her character, Katana, and the game began.

Five minutes later, Lily was jumping up and doing her awkward, yet awfully endearing, victory dance.

"Guess what I just did? I just beat James Potter!" She sing-songed.

"Ok, ok Lily, we get it. I lost." James grumbled.

A sly smile spread across her lips and she leaned towards Sirius, and in a low voice said, "Hey Sirius."

"Yeah?" he responded.

"Guess what I just did?"

"What did you do Lily?" He chuckled, catching on.

"Lily n-" James started, but was cut off almost immediately.

"I just beat James Potter!" she smirked.

"You beat _James Potter_?"

"Yes. I beat THE James Potter. But get this. It was at his _own game_."

"Guys st-" James tried again, but to no avail.

Sirius gasped, playing along, and exclaimed, "But that's unheard of! Surely you're lying!"

"I would never do such a thing, I'm shocked you would be-"

James abruptly cut Lily off, saying, "Ok guys! I get it! God, you guys are annoying."

He stood up from his place on the couch, and after throwing one last glare at the two comrades, he left.

"So, would our lovely victor like a winner's piggy back ride to the front of the bus by the dashing Sirius Black?" Sirius asked, flipping his long, silky black hair back.  
"Why not," she said, "But won't I hit my head?"

He glanced up at the low ceiling, then back down at her.

"Let's find out, shall we?"

And off they went, to the front with the others. James and Remus were sat at the table talking and Peter was over in the corner eating a bag of crisps. Lily and Sirius settled down on opposite couches, facing each other before pulling out their phones and checking their individual social medias.

"Hey guys," a gruff voice called, "We're about to leave, so get ready to open the blinds and wave goodbye to the fans."

It was Rubeus Hagrid, their driver.

"Thanks Hagrid," they all chorused as the rolled up the blinds.

As they drove away, they realized what was happening.

Tour was starting, and their lives were changing forever.

A/N Hey guys! Lil here, hope you enjoyed the chapter! So, I think Twil said it above somewhere but we don't own teenagers or misery business, nor do we own the characters we're using for this story, except any names you don't recognize. (So, Taylor and Camryn, who you don't know yet) We own them. (Although I wish I did own a personal James Potter. That'd be lovely, wouldn't it?)(I want a personal Remus Lupin - Twil) Anyways, I'm pretty much an emo nerd that loves music so you'll be seeing a lot of songs like that. Also! For the scene where I was describing a tour bus, fun fact, I actually knew what I was talking about, as I have been on one with a band before! They're epic and I kinda want to live on one (although sleeping was hard) so I hope that with my prior knowledge of them, I gave it a good enough description so those of you who haven't seen one will know what they're like! That's all from me. Bye guys! -Lil

Hi Guys Twil here with just one more note, this is Lil and I's first ever fic. And although we are both avid fic readers please cut us some slack as we are still figuring out what to write (I agree! -Lil). Please review to share any thoughts you have about the story so far! Also, we will try to update as soon as possible, but you know, school and such. Thanks guys hope you like what we have to offer!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lily sighed in content as she laid in her bunk on the moving bus. The bunks were a bit small for a average person. Thankfully Lily was small enough to stretch out and lie flat. She didn't think her bus mates would be so lucky.

As if to prove her point, she heard a faint clunk from the bunk below her, followed by an angry whisper of "Ow! Shit!" She knew immediately who had spoken- James.

Chuckling to herself, she shifted, attempting to get cozy. It was difficult to find a comfortable position on the moving, rocking bus, but once she did, she knew she wouldn't be moving for a while. She glanced over at her alarm clock. 3:24am it read, it was early, yet she still wasn't tired. She glanced back to the book she was currently reading, _Fahrenheit 451_.

It was a curious little thing, this book was, pondering on the topic of books and technology, and how society would be if we were to just get rid of books completely. But that wasn't even what captured Lily's attention. It was the fact that if you looked deeper, you could see the underlying themes of happiness vs. sadness and how maybe something that society deems right isn't so right after all. It showed that ideas have power, and when those ideas are taken from the people, so is that power.

It was confusing to her at first, but it made her think, and that was exactly what she wanted.

As she read on, she felt the whirring of the wheels slowly roll to a stop. Curious, Lily sat up (well, she pushed herself up onto her elbows. It was all she could manage inside the bunk.) and went to pull back her shade when it was ripped open, light pouring in and blinding her.

"What the hell?" Lily exclaimed angrily, looking for the evil scum who had caused her such a great misfortune.

"Hiya, Lily-bean!" Sirius beamed at her, barely noticing her discomfort.

"What do you want, Sirius?" she huffed.

"We're at a truck stop, and I was wondering if you wanted to come get an ice cream with me." He said innocently.

Lily thought it over for a moment before conceding and agreeing to go with him.

As she hopped out of her bunk, she noticed that Remus' shade was still closed, and there was a loud snore, alerting her that he was still asleep.

"Sirius?"

"Yeeeesssss?"

"Why didn't you wake up Remus to go instead of me?"

"Because, my darling flower, if I did, he'd bite me and turn me into a werewolf." Sirius said seriously.

"You are the _most_ absurd person I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." Lily said.

"He isn't lying you know, Remus is a beast in the mornings." A new voice chimed in.

Lily turned to see James, in all of his early morning glory.

And when Lily said early morning glory, she meant g _lory_.

That look of casual elegance that James possessed was ever present in one of the most wonderful ways now. He stood in the doorway, leaning against it with one arm on the threshold above his head. His black tank top had ridden up just enough to reveal a strip of tan skin, and his grey sweatpants had ridden down enough to show the band of his _Calvin Klein_ boxers.

It took everything in Lily's power to look back up at his face.

And she regretted it when she did, because not only was his hair all mussed up in the most attractive way, but he had a glorious smirk on his face as he took in what she was currently wearing. Her dark auburn hair was pulled up in a messy bun, and her dark green tank top revealed the straps of the grey bra she was wearing. Her top perfectly matched not only her stunning emerald eyes, but also the light grey of her sweat shorts. Her clothes were tight in all the right places and flaunted her curves perfectly.

"Like what you see, Evans? Cause personally, I'm enjoying the view myself." He commented cauckily.

"You wish, Mr. Arrogant." Lily rolled her eyes, but could feel her ears tingeing pink.

"How about… Mr. Sex Appeal?" James asked slyly.

Lily's jaw dropped open, and she heard Sirius say, "Gross! Get a room, you two!"

"Sounds good to me."

Lily was still shocked into silence.

"What do you say, love? You, me, a dark room with a bit of mood lighting? We can-"  
Lily was finally knocked out of her stupor and screamed "NO! Ew, god no. Never in my life. Not even in my _dreams_."

"Come on, Lily, it'd be fun, like a roller-"

"Shut up! You're disgusting!" Lily yelled.

"What? I was going to say rollerskating because that's something I genuinely enjoy! And I enjoy hanging out with you! But clearly you were thinking something else, but we could do that too." James tried to cover up, but Lily could tell he was getting a kick out of this, seeing the twinkle of mirth in his eyes.

"That is _not_ what you were going to say James Potter and you _know_ it." She seethed out of embarrassment.

James smirked and simply lunged at her, wrapping her in a bear hug as he laughed gleefully. Lily struggled and finally pushed her way out of his arms.

"JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER! Why do you feel the need to sexualy harrass me every chance you get?!"

Her scream had elicited a thud and a cry of "God dammit," from Remus as he sat up in is haste to see who had made that awful sound. He should have known it was James and Lily, he could cut the sexual tension between those two with a knife.

"Will you guys shut up? Sirius, why aren't doing anything to fix this?" Remus asked, aggravated.

"Because it's hilarious to watch them. It's like a bad rom-com." Sirius chuckled.

"Ugh! I'm leaving, you can follow if you want, but I think I deserve ice cream after all this torture." Lily said icily, stomping off towards the front of the bus.

"I think I will follow you, because let me tell you something Lily, you sure do put the ass in embar _ass_ ment." James sniggered.

"Oh my _god_! You are so dead when we get back!" Lily screamed, hitting James' shoulder.

"Assault! I'm being assaulted! Padfoot help me!" James screamed as Lily hit him repeatedly, swinging at any part of him she could reach.

Sirius just followed them like a dog following it's owner.

As they walked out, Remus rolled over, pulling the blanket above his head and wondering how in the world Peter slept through all that.

"Ok Lily, let's get you some ice cream," Sirius said running up to them inside the truck stop.

"I want that one and James has to buy it for me." She said, pointing to the biggest carton of cookie dough ice cream.

"Why do _I_ have to buy it?" James protested.

"Because you jumped me you twit!"

"And you hit me! So why do I have to buy it? Make Sirius do it!"

"Because _Sirius_ didn't assault me!"

"Oh, honey, I assault you with my devilish good looks every day." Sirius purred.

Both Lily and James turned to look at him, a temporary truce in their argument, marveling at the strangeness of his comment.

"You are so weird." Lily rolled her eyes, going back to glaring at James.

"I just don't understand why it's my job to buy you ice cream! And before you say it's 'because I jumped you' allow me to remind you that I have a bruise on my bicep because you kept hitting me!" James exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Oh my god James! We ha-"

Lily was cut off by a rugged, deep voice saying, "If you don't mind, I think I'll buy the lovely lady some ice cream."

Turning to the voice, Lily's face broke into a blinding smile, and James' contorted into one of loathing.

"Tyler! What're you doing here?" Lily asked, walking over to hug him.

"The crew bus got here about five minutes before. I wasn't planning on coming in but I saw my favorite gal get off and knew I had to come say hi."

"I thought I was your favorite gal, Ty. I'm wounded." A female's voice said.

"Camryn!" Lily exclaimed, happy to see the only other female on the tour other than her.

"Hey Chrysanthemum." Camryn said, causing Lily to laugh at their inside joke. Camryn thought it would be the funniest thing in the world to call Lily by any other flower name other than her own, and at first Lily hated it, but the terms of endearment had grown on her.

Lily smiled at Tyler and they went off talking. James glared as Tyler put his arm around her and reached up to grab her ice cream off the top shelf. He wished it was him in that position, the one making her laugh, and squeal when he tickled her side. Sirius was the only one who knew how he felt. But as he turned to Camryn, he didn't notice that Lily had turned abruptly and fixed Camryn with that same look of jealousy that had graced his handsome features not only a moment before, the same thoughts going through her head.

Oh how they wished they could swap places with those that were currently making their love interests happy. But that was the thing, they could hardly be in the same room without some argument taking place. But with Camryn and Tyler, they were happy, and that was something the other couldn't do.

James watched as Lily yawned and snuggled into Tyler's arm from where it rested across her shoulders. They sat on the floor of the truck stop laughing and enjoying both the ice cream and each other's company. James continued to watch as he saw Lily close her eyes and fall asleep. He watched with envy as Tyler picked her small frame up and carried her to the bus.

She felt herself being lifted up. Her mind still not fully awake yet, she cuddled up to the warmth that seemed to be radiating off the body carrying her.

"Lily," The voice said. "Come on Lily flower I need you to help me." She opened her eyes to see Tyler. He smiled at her when he saw she was awake and set her down.

"I didn't want to wake you, but I'm not allowed on your bus." He said with a smile.

"Thank you" Lily said giving him a tired hug. He placed a small kiss on her cheek before sending her onto the bus. He waved to Remus, and stalked off towards his own bus. Where Lily would occupy his thoughts for the rest of the trip.

Lily yawned and all but collapsed into her bunk. Glancing at her clock she saw it was just after six. They had spent the rest of the morning teasing and devouring ice cream, before it came time to leave again. The next stop on the tour took them to New York, and they were on their way to the airport. It would be another two hours before they got there. And so Lily let sleep take her into a dreamless state.

His heart beat wildly. He quickly glanced around the bus making sure they were all asleep before sneaking off with a quiet air. His mind whirring as he walked past the truck stop to the location he knew was only about 100 meters away.

He took a few more steps before his foot collided with something hard causing him to let out a painful squeak. He knew he had to hurry. Glancing at his watch he saw it read 3:24am He needed to be back on the bus by five or it would be trouble for him. He couldn't chance them leaving without him, that would cause trouble he had no idea how to fix.

He bent down and picked up what he had kicked. A small metal box with a lock. He opened the box with a quick combination and placed inside of it what he carried in his pockets. Pictures, blackmail more like it. He smiled sneakily and couldn't wait to see what the next week's paper, magazines, and tabloids brought him. He placed the box back where he had found it and moved on to the next location, placing something equally incriminating inside of it. He continued on filling maybe eight boxes full before heading back to the bus. He looked inside the small store at the truck stop.

How could they be so happy. Smiling and laughing and carrying on like they thought they were God's gift to the world. His thoughts made more depressing when he realized that they were. They brought joy and laughter and happiness with them wherever they went, even when they were fighting, they were happy. All while _he_ was miserable, _he_ was angry. He looked one last time before climbing onto the bus and getting into his bunk. His indignant mind not realizing one very important thing. He wasn't the only one on the bus.

A/N: Yoooooo what up friends, it's Lil. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So, I was having pretty bad writer's block (avid writers, you know how frustrating this is) this week, and Twil wrote a lot of this chapter! I love it, and think the way she's taking the story is pretty cool. I'm sort of finding my inspiration again, so hopefully I can write some of the next chapter, and keep it up to my personal standards for writing. See y'all soon! (Yes, I am southern.)

Sup once again from another chapter. I'm sure you are all wondering why it takes us so long to update. We decided that we won't update til we get a few reviews. As you all probably know it's pretty much pointless to publish anything if no one is going to read it. Anyways that's pretty much it for now. Hope ya'll enjoyed this chappie! xo- Twil


	4. Chapter 3

Remus couldn't help but fidget, sitting on the bus alone made him nervous. Everyone was just outside, well everyone but him and Peter. And where Peter was, he had no idea. He hadn't intended to be awake, but when his acute senses detected the shuffling walk that belonged to his comrade, he couldn't help but peek out of his curtains to see what was going on. He saw Peter sneak off the bus.

Now it had been nearly 3 hours since the others woke and Peter still wasn't back, wait, there he was. Why were his hands so dirty? Where had he been this whole time? Remus wanted to know.

So doing what he did best, he went to tell the others that he was going on a walk and not to leave without him, and began to track. (A/N Remus has the same tracking skills as Aragorn from LOTR, because why not.) He followed the prints Peters shoes had left in the mud, his whizzing mind flying to different possibilities as he walked.

He had barely even noticed when the tracks stopped, too distracted by his own wandering thoughts.

What he did notice when he finally looked down, however, was a peculiar sight. One he certainly had not expected to see, that is. Maybe he was over thinking, maybe it meant nothing, but he couldn't help but wonder about what his scrawny friend was up to when he saw it.

There were other footprints in the mud next to Peter's.

Glancing up, the boy with caramel locks surveyed his surroundings, and there was nothing there. Nothing for miles, it almost seemed.

"Where the hell are we?" he whispered quietly to himself, jumping when he heard a response.

"I'm not really sure where we are. Hey, Moony, what are you doing all the way out here?" Sirius asked.

"I… well… It's- it's nothing, really, nothing. Just, enjoying a stroll." he said nervously.

"All by yourself?" Sirius raised an eyebrow at him.

"Uhhh, yeah. By myself."

"In the middle of nowhere?"

"Yep."

This was when Remus felt a sharp whack on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for you twit?" Remus exclaimed indignantly, a hand flying up to the back of his head.

"Remus John Lupin! I thought Hope raised you better than that!" Sirius chided.

"She did! She was a wonderful mum! And how the hell did you get on a first name basis with my mother?"

"No questions while I'm angry at you! Come on, let's get back to the bus. We've gotta leave in, like, five minutes." Sirius grumbled, grabbing Remus' hand and tugging him toward the bus.

"Siriusssss," he whined, but didn't let go of the boy's hand.

"What _were_ you doing out there anyways?" Sirius questioned.

"I could ask you the same question, Mr. Black."

"Fine, I was looking for you. Now tell me why you were out there?"

"Awe, was someone worried about me? Does Sirius actually _care_?" Remus teased.

" _No_ , I don't care, but Lily and James are back on the bus arguing, although I suppose it isn't really arguing if they're just screaming insults back and forth. Anyways, they're yelling at each other and Pete is dead asleep in his bunk, so I had no friends and left to find you." Sirius defended himself.

"Is that code for 'I totally care' because it definitely sounds like it."

"Shut up, Remus."

And the two young men began their trek back to the bus, Remus sniggering maniacally and Sirius huffing angrily, their hands intertwined between them and barely even noticing it.

(A/N this scene is going on while Sirius is off finding Remus. It's what's happening on the bus with J&L)

"I can't believe you- you," Lily sighed frustratedly, struggling to formulate her words the way she wanted to, "You took advantage of her like that!"

"Wha- I did _nothing_ to Camryn! We were just talking!" James shouted.

" _Just talking_ my arse! I saw you… canoodling with her on the floor!" Lily spat.

"You mean when I had my arm around her shoulder? And who in their right mind uses the word _canoodling_ anymore? That's a total mum word."

"That's exactly what I mean! And, for your information, I am most certainly in my right mind."

"How in the world is me putting my arm around her shoulder taking advantage of her? It's not like you and dear Tyler were any bet-" James started as Lily yelled,

"I can't believe you would think she wanted that! And don't you dare bring Tyler into this you absolute wan-"

" _Quiet_!" A loud, gruff voice interrupted, silencing the two immediately.

They both whirled to the source of the noise, surprised to see their

"Can't you two just get along? Lily, James wasn't taking advantage of Camryn, and James, Lily and Tyler weren't doing anything wrong. Just stop yelling at each other and apologize!" Hagrid reasoned. The teens glanced at Hagrid, and then each other.

Sighing, simultaneously they looked towards each other and half heartedly said, "Sorry,"

"Now, 'at's more like it! Isn't it?" Hagrid beamed down at them.

"Come on now Hagrid, couldn't you let us have some entertainment?" A new voice said. The group turned to see Sirius standing with one hand on his hip, the other still clasped in Remus's. The characteristic smirk on his face left as James cheekily gestured towards their interlocked hands and said,

"Mate I think you get enough entertainment on your own."

He and Lily smirked as Remus and Sirius both blushed bright red and quickly let go of each other's hands. Why they had held them as long as they did was a mystery, though both parties could not deny that there was a small, maybe large part of them that had enjoyed the feeling.

"Alrigh' then, we ready to go now?" Hagrid said turning to the group and smiling, amused with all of their antics.

"Yeah," Lily replied spinning to sit on one of the couches.

"Affirmative, sir." James saluted.

"Alright, let's go," Remus sighed sitting next to Lily and putting an arm around her.

Sirius just looked at Hagrid nodded and without a word lied down on the other side of Lily and put his head in her lap. Lily did nothing, just readjusted so she was leaning into Remus's side and put her head on his shoulder. James sat all by his lonesome on one of the other couches.

Hagrid smiled looking on the cozy scene, well cozy all except James. He went to the front of the bus, and sat at the driver's seat and started the bus. Pulling away, no one noticed Peter's once again agitated face as he wondered why no one bothered to check on him.

The four hour drive was filled with laughter and bickering, (From who you can probably guess) joking banter and silly car games. When they reached the Blackpool airport, (Yes I checked it is actually a 4 hour 18 min drive from London to Blackpool. And yes I wish I lived in England~Twil) it was about ten o'clock in the morning. The crew bus pulled up behind them, and the group converged.

They stood and waited, completely ignoring the group of fans that were surrounding them. Normally they had security to keep them from crazed fans, but today they had Hagrid, and he was more than enough. A airport employee found them, and the group was led laughing and joking to their plane.

As they walked up to the jet, the short scrawny airport employee pointed to the plane and said, "Here you are, enjoy your flight."

"Yeah, if you even _can_ enjoy sitting in a flying metal death trap." James muttered under his breath, glaring at the ground.

"Wait- James, are you _afraid_ of _flying_?" Lily asked incredulously.

"Well can you blame me? I mean think about it! It's a contraption that ways much more than the air, so if we're going by scientific fact that should not be possible, and you're just floating there, around 10,000 meters above ground and the only escape is jumping out and plummeting to your death. It just isn't natural, honestly, it- hey, stop laughing at me! _Lilll-lyyyyyyyyy_."

"I'm sorry James, I realize you're terrified and I sympathize with that," Lily got out between guffaws, "but really, this is pretty hilarious. You are the person that jumped out their bedroom window- and it's on the fourth story, mind you- saying, 'I'm gonna fly Lily!'and then immediately fell and broke your arm."

"Yeah, that did really mess up my guitar playing abilities for a bit, but I was drunk and I can't be trusted when I'm drunk!" James defended.

"You were not drunk, I was there, and I remember it was just you and your idiocy at three in the morning deciding that that was a good idea. Sometimes I wonder how you got through high school." Lily rolled her eyes as she boarded the jet, James reluctantly following behind her.

"I skated by with my looks and charm. And some good grades."

All that could be heard as the plane door was shut was Lily's loud laughter and her disbelieving, "Yeah. _Right_."

" _Ohmygod Lilllllyyyyyy_ we're over the _ocean_ and we're going to _dieeee_." James whined, holding onto Lily's arm like it was a lifeline.

"James, I know you're scared, but we only have about two hours left, so just calm down and wait it out, ok?" Lily soothed as best she could, whilst slowly attempting to pull her arm out of the vice grip.

"We've only been on here for _five hours?!_ " James cried, "I'm not gonna make it another two hours!"

"How did I never know my best friend was such a baby?" Lily muttered teasingly.  
"I heard that, asshole!"

"Just…" Lily glanced around, trying to find something for him to do, "Try to sleep, I guess. Here, we'll lay your seat back and then I'll go grab you a pillow."

She got up as he started to lay back, but was stopped by a sudden grip on her hand, and a quiet, "No!"

"What, James? Don't you want a pillow?" Lily asked, confused.  
"I do, I just-" he sighed, "Can you stay here please?"

"Well, I was gonna go sit with Sirius and Remus to give you some peace and quiet, and-"  
"Please, stay here." He pleaded quietly.

"Alright, fine. Whatever you say, loser." Lily plopped down in her seat.

She watched as James closed his eyes, struggling to find sleep for about five minutes, but zonking out and staying out soon enough.

Glancing up at the window, she was fascinated by the view of the white, cotton ball clouds from above. She had always loved flying, ever since she was a little girl, loved the scenic views and the feeling of almost weightlessness, but supposed that there was some truth to what James had said about it being 'unnatural' and what-not.

Looking back down at him, she noticed that he was just a hair paler than he normally was, due to fear, and that he still had his glasses on.

Slowly, she reached down and pulled them off his face, placing them on the little table in front of her, finally noticing the rogue Sirius Black sat in front of her.

"Well, look at how cute, young love is such a beautiful thing." he drawled.

"Shut _up_ , Sirius." Lily snapped, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks.

"What are you doing anyways?"

"James was scared and wanted me to stay here while he fell asleep."  
"Awe, you guys are just the cutest little things, I swear, I-"

"Sirius, stop talking right now or I'll cut off all _five_ of your limbs." Lily threatened.

"But I only have fo- oh my god you wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

Sirius put his hands up in surrender, looking slightly scared at the prospect of a deranged, angry Lily coming after him.

"What are you doing over here? Where's Remus and Peter?" Lily asked.

"Remus is asleep, and Pete is raiding the mini-fridge up front."

"There's a _mini-fridge_ on this thing?"

"Darling, of course there's a mini-fridge on here. It's a private jet. Welcome to the life of the elite." Sirius drawled.

"Oh, I forgot, you're used to this, aren't you? You were pretty much born to _royalty_." Lily rolled her eyes.

"If you can call the richest sellers on the black market royalty, then yes, I suppose I was. God, if Walburga could see me now, wearing all leather, driving Harley's, kissing boys, she'd be in fits. Even though they deal with some of the worst of the worst in their company, my mum still believes in having that 'polished, posh' family reputation." Sirius snarled.

"You really don't like them, do you?"

"Why do you think I ran away? You know, this whole tour thing is great for me, it gets me out of the same country they're in."  
"It is great, isn't it? I'm excited." Lily smiled.

"Yeah, me too. I hope we don't get into too much trouble."

"With you four, I doubt not getting into trouble is even a possibility."

"That's true." Sirius chuckled.

"I suppose you could try to stay out of trouble? For the sake of your lovely mother and her ever so important reputation?" Lily joked.

Sirius laughed and said, "Hell no."

A/N- Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to publish this chapter. Not only was writer's block running rampant in both me and Lil, but also our High School also was putting on its first musical, and that took up most of my time. Anyways nothing more to be said here than, sorry! Please R&R luv ya! -Twil


End file.
